Mummy?
by Megaluhoo
Summary: “If it’s okay then why don’t you cry Daddy?”Hailey questioned confused. Then Harry realized what he had done.Since he hadn’t cried or showed any emotion to let Hailey know it was okay to cry,she thought it was bad to cry.Lot's of reads,why so few reviews?


A/N: I own nothing besides Hailey, Kailey and the plot, got it, good?

* * *

Mummy?

Harry Potter sat on the edge of his eldest daughter's bed, his seven month old infant in his arm.

"Hailey will you put your shoes on now?" Harry asked his three year old. She shook her head threw her shoes across the room.

"For Mummy?" He asked. Hailey sighed and went to grab her shoes. While Hailey did that, Harry dressed Kailey. The girls had matching white dresses with an Emerald bow around the waist. Each also had a matching ribbon in their hair. The girls were identical besides their hair, Hailey had Ginny's red, and Kailey had a jet black tuff.

"Ready?" Harry asked. She nodded and Harry tossed Hailey her cloak. After all three we bundled, Harry held both girls and disappeared with a pop to the Burrow.

There was only one work to describe the scene they reached; crazy. The Weasley' s were either crying or teary eyed. Children were running around screeching or trying to get the little one's to quiet down. Someone was cooking something too.

"Hi." Harry greeted lowering Hailey who just hid behind his legs. Harry sat down in an empty chair across from Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, have you gotten _any_ sleep lately?" Hermione questioned concerned.

"Between, Ginny well you know, A newborn and Hailey, no, even with the help I've been getting." Harry replied. Hermione took Kailey from Harry rocking her in her arms. Hailey wandered off to play with the other kids.

"How's Hailey?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible. She keeps having nightmares that keep her either screaming or awake all night. She won't let me leave her sight without throwing a fit. I'm surprised she actually willingly went over to the other kids, I mean, _she saw Ginny_ _die_." Harry explained. He held his head in his hands.

"Harry, if Hailey will let you out of her sight me and Hermione will take her and Kailey for a week." Ron offered.

"Actually, I'm taking Hailey to the Psychologists tomorrow to see if there's something we can do, but if you'll take Kailey for a day or two." Harry replied.

"Sure Harry."

"Gather around the brush and that dish. The portky's are leaving in five minutes." Mr. Weasley called. They had decided to use portkey's because Ginny was going to be buried at Hogwarts and it was that or floo. Harry held Kailey and made sure Hailey was clinging to the brush. Soon enough Harry felt the familiar spinning.

"MUMMY!" Hailey hollered. They had landed before Ginny, who was sleeping in her white casket. She ran up to her Mother, confused to why she wasn't moving.

"Daddy! Why's Mummy sleeping in a box?" She asked. Harry sighed, and put Kailey who was in a carrier down on the grass near the chair he had claimed.

"Baby, remember we went over this before. Mummy went to be an Angel." Harry explained.

"NO!" Hailey shouted. She ran up and began to shake Ginny screaming for her to wake up.

"Hailey come here." Harry called. Hailey shook her head no. Harry ran over to

pick her up but she ran away with tear stained cheeks. Harry chased her, tears in his own eyes. When he finally caught her he sat down with Hailey in his lap.

"I miss Mummy." Hailey whispered.

"I miss mummy too baby."

"Daddy, I'm I allowed to cry for mummy?" She asked.

"Of Course honey!" Harry replied surprised at his daughter's question.

"If it's okay then why don't you cry Daddy?" Hailey questioned confused. Then Harry realized what he had done. Since he hadn't cried or showed any emotion to let Hailey know it was okay to cry, she thought it was bad to cry. Tears filled her eyes and spilt out over as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know Hailey." Harry confessed. Hailey looked up at him.

"Is it still okay to be Happy now that Mummy's gone too?" She asked. Harry tickled her and she giggled uncontrollably.

"What do you think?" Harry smiled. Hailey flashed a huge smile.

"I think Mummy would have _loved_ us to still be happy!" Hailey giggled tickling her father back.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was it, it was rather pointless but it popped into my head. And if you liked this soon I'll have another One Shot Out based on the Song "Where'd you Go?" Soon if everything goes right.-Meggie 


End file.
